Holding hands
by Maia May
Summary: Sie hat schon viele Hände gesehen in ihrem Leben: weiche, harte, grausame, kühle, warme, und sie hat gelernt, die Menschen an ihren Händen zu erkennen.


**Hallo, **

da komme ich also schon wieder mit einem neuen Oneshot anstatt die angefangenen Geschichten endlich zu beenden. Tut mir Leid. Es gibt Ideen, die wollen aufgeschrieben werden und ärgern einen, wenn man's nicht tut. Diese hier gehört dazu.

**Anmerkungen:** Die verschiedenen kleinen Geschichten sind **nicht chronologisch** geordnet, wie man spätestens beim Lesen feststellen wird. Falls jemand konkret wissen möchte, wann was spielt, kann er/sie das gerne im Review aufnehmen und ich bemühe mich um Antworten. Außerdem gibt es etliche Anspielungen, beispielsweise das Verhältnis zwischen Bellatrix und Severus, Cissa und Regulus, Remus und Sirius. Auch hier gilt, wer Fragen hat, der frage gerne.

**Disclaimer:** Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum mit seinen Charakteren und Schauplätzen gehört J.K.Rowling. Mir gehört einzig und allein die Umsetzung der Idee, aber ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen Cent.

**Summary:** Sie hat schon viele Hände gesehen in ihrem Leben: weiche, harte, grausame, kühle, warme, und sie hat gelernt, die Menschen an ihren Händen zu erkennen.

**Warnungen:** Yes, this is Slash. Blackcest. Don't like, don't read.

**Widmung:** All den Menschen und vielen, kleinen Dingen, die als unendliche Quelle der Inspiration dienen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und seid so lieb und denkt an kleine Reviews-

**Maia**

xxxxx

**Holding hands**

Jemand greift nach ihrer Hand und die Welt versinkt im Dunkel. Narcissa behält die Augen geschlossen und konzentriert sich auf das Gefühl der Finger, die sich mit ihren verzweigen und spielen, necken, kämpfen. Die anderen Finger sind lang und schmal, feingliedrig und warm. Sie geben Geborgenheit und beschützen, halten Narcissa und klammern sich gleichzeitig an ihr fest. Sie kennt diese Hand so gut, besser als ihre eigene, die sie ja nie berührt. Sie weiß, wie scheu die Finger sein können, wenn man ihnen im falschen Moment zu nahe kommt, dann zittern sie plötzlich und ziehen sich so hastig zurück, als hätten sie sich verbrannt.

Doch es gibt auch Momente, in denen sie sich anschleichen, auf einmal über Narcissas Handgelenk streifen und anschließend die Gänsehaut wegstreicheln, bis sich ihre Wärme auf Narcissa übertragen hat. Sie blinzelt und das Marmorweiß der anderen Hand scheint durch ihren Wimpernkranz hindurch und macht sie lächeln vor Staunen. Die Finger umschmeicheln ihre eigenen, umfahren Kuppen und glätten Hautfalten, fliegen hauchend über Adern und umkurven verschwenderisch die Lebenslinie.

Narcissa denkt, dass das Weiß der Finger sich wie gleißendes Glück in sie einbrennt und unsichtbare Feuermale auf ihre Haut hinterlässt, die glühen, sobald sich die andere Hand davonstiehlt und das Weite sucht anstatt der Nähe. Narcissa bewegt die Lippen und möchte flehen „Bitte bleib!", aber sie hat Angst vor dem, was passieren könnte, wenn sie sich regt und die Finger rasendschnell hinwegeilen, bis sie sich fragen muss, ob alles nur ein flüchtiger Traum war.

Und so schließt sie die Lippen wieder und öffnet stattdessen die Augenlider ganz, damit sich die helle Farbe auch auf ihrer Netzhaut verewigt. Ihre Pupillen folgen dem graziösen Lauf der Finger, die so weich sind und so zerbrechlich aussehen, beinahe durchsichtig und wie aus Glas geformt, wenn das Morgenlicht darauf fällt, und dann mag sich Narcissa nicht vorstellen, dass es die gleiche Hand ist, die einen Zauberstab aus Ebenholz trägt und mit ihm Befehle ausführt, die sie nicht einmal in den Mund zu nehmen wagt.

Ihre Hand ruht klein und träge in der anderen und Narcissa spürt, wie sich Atem und Herzschlag verlangsamen. Sie lässt ihren Daumen vorsichtig über die unendlich zarte Mulde zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger gleiten und merkt, wie sich das Kribbeln auf ihrem Körper ausbreitet, das letztlich zur Gänsehaut führt. Ihre Augen wandern von den ineinander verschlungenen Händen aufwärts, über dunklen Samt eines Umhangs, über einen perlmuttweißen Hals, blasse Lippen und die gerade, aristokratische Nase, bis sie ihr Gegenstück finden und in zwei blaue, tiefe Sternenaugen blicken, die sie ruhig mustern und von einem Frieden künden, der utopisch ist, aber wunderschön vorzustellen. Narcissa denkt, dass der Nachthimmel über Hogwarts die gleiche Farbe trägt und Sehnsucht schleicht sich in sie hinein wie lähmendes Gift.

Der Griff ihrer Finger wird wilder, verzweifelter und erzählt stumm von einem Nichtloslassenwollen und einem Nichtloslassenkönnen, weil sie zwar nicht weiß, was passieren wird, doch ahnt, dass es furchtbar sein muss. Sie hebt die andere Hand an ihre Lippen, haucht warmen Atem über die Haut und senkt dann die Lippen hinab. Sie spürt das Zittern der anderen Finger, aber sie hält sie fest und verharrt in der Bewegung, die Augen huschen über jeden weißen Fleck und saugen ihn gierig in sich hinein, bis alles in Narcissas Seele gelandet ist und dort gut verschlossen aufbewahrt wird. Sie braucht das Weiß, um zu beweisen, dass Regulus nicht so schlecht ist, wie er manchmal zu sein scheint, denn das Weiß seiner Hände reflektiert sein Selbst, glaubt Narcissa. Und so braucht sie seine Finger ganz dringend, während alles um sie herum immer dunkler wird.

Er schweigt und ihre Hände drängen sich eng aneinander.

xxxxx

Hände schlängeln sich wie tanzende Gespenster durch die Luft und beringte Finger greifen nach ihnen, versuchen, sie einzufangen und scheitern kläglich. Narcissa sitzt mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem ältesten grünen Sessel im Blackschen Wohnzimmer und betrachtet das Schauspiel, das ihr geboten wird. Sie beobachtet, wie Rodolphus' harte, kantige Finger die schlanken von Bellatrix umwehen, ihnen jedoch nie so nahe kommen, dass sie sich berühren.

Beinahe wirkt es, als wolle er das Heiligtum von Bellatrix' Fingern nicht entweihen, denn er weiß ja, dass er dieser Frau nicht gewachsen ist, dass sie stärker und klüger ist als er und dass er nichts tun kann außer sie anzubeten. Und das tut er seit dem ersten Moment. Die Silberringe seiner Hände funkeln, Kerzenlicht fällt auf den alten, in Gold gefassten Siegelring und er wagt einen zweiten Vorstoß, wird allerdings von Bellatrix' Fingern, strahlend wie die antiker Statuen, abgewehrt und fügt sich langsam in sein Schicksal.

Die kurzgebissenen Fingernägel reflektieren die flackernde Kerzenflamme und silbern gefärbte Narben erzählen Schauermärchen, Verbrechen, die er schon begangen hat und die er nicht bereut. Seine Hände berichten von Stärke und Wut, von Gewalt und Hilflosigkeit, als er sie schlaff auf der Armlehne der Chaiselongue ablegt und die Finger ineinander presst, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er die von Bellatrix nicht halten kann. Ihre schließen sich um ein kristallines Glas, gefüllt mit warmem Honigmet, und wirken stolz und aufrührerisch.

Bellatrix ist niemand, der sich mit kleinen Gesten zufriedengibt und ihre Hände sind so kalt, wie es ihre baren Füße sein müssen, die sie dem züngelnden Feuer entgegenstreckt, ohne auch nur das geringste Anzeichen von Furcht zu zeigen. Narcissa kann den Blick nicht abwenden von den schönen, grausamen Fingern ihrer Schwester, die sich jetzt wie Nebel auf die dunkelgrüne Wiese ihres Kleides legen. Sie denkt daran, was diese Hände schon alles erlebt haben, erinnert sich an kurze, fast schon spöttisch anmutende Liebkosungen aus ihrer Kindheit, eine flüchtige Bewegung durch ihr blondes Feenhaar, dem rabenschwarzen von Bellatrix so unähnlich, wie zwei Farben einander nur sein können.

Für einen Augenblick verliert sich Narcissa in dem Bild der fünfjährigen Bellatrix, das unentwegt durch ihre Gedankenwelt wandert, bis eine weiße Hand den Schleier hebt und die Schreckensbilder auftauchen, die sie immer zu verdrängen versucht. Ihre Schwester in Hogwarts auf den Gängen, es ist Narcissas erstes Jahr und sie bemerkt Bellatrix' Wut darin, wie sehr der Zauberstab in den schmalen Händen bebt. Bellatrix speit zischend Flüche aus und Narcissa weicht instinktiv, als sich die Finger in glitzernde Schlangen verwandeln, die den Zauberstab so leicht dirigieren, als wäre alles nur ein Spiel.

Und es fällt Narcissa, wie sie in ihrem grünen Sessel sitzt, schwer, diesen Händen die Greueltaten zuzuordnen, von denen Bellatrix so stolz spricht. Narcissas Blick läuft wieder in die Gegenwart und verharrt an dem schmalen Silberring an Bellatrix' rechtem Ringfinger, der verrät, dass sie Rodolphus tatsächlich heiraten wird. An seiner kantigen Hand blitzt der gleiche Ring, aber ihre Finger sehen nicht aus, als könnten sie sich ineinander verlieren und schon deswegen glaubt Narcissa nicht an die Liebe ihrer großen Schwester.

xxxxx

Fasziniert schaut Narcissa zu, wie sich der schneeweiße Handrücken langsam dunkel verfärbt und einen Bronzeton annimmt, der sie an Sonne denken lässt, an strahlende Julisonne vor einem kornblumenblauen Himmel. Sie beobachtet, wie aus den Fingern – schlank und elegant geformt – kleine Knubbel werden, weich und breit, und sie lacht fröhlich. Narcissa ist vier und weiß noch nicht, wie Andromeda es schafft, ihr Äußeres durch reinen Willen zu verändern, denn bei ihr funktioniert es doch schließlich auch nicht, aber sie genießt das kleine Vergnügen dieses verregneten Novembernachmittags und greift nach Andromedas neuen Händen.

Sie fühlen sich gut an, warm von innen heraus, und als Narcissa ihren eigenen Daumen gegen die Hand presst, spürt sie ein beständiges Pochen und vergleicht es mit dem Klopfen, dass sie vernimmt, wenn sie tief in sich hineinhorcht und sie liebt die Augenblicke ganz besonders, in denen ihr Klopfen und Medas Pochen für einige kostbare Sekunden übereinstimmen.

Als sie die knubbeligen Finger loslässt, verändern sie ihre Gestalt und verwandeln sich in Andromedas Alltagshände. Sie sind braun verbrannt vom vielen Toben unter freiem Himmel, denn noch verbringt die Familie Black den Großteil des Jahres auf ihrem Landhaus und Andromeda fühlt sich nicht wohl, wenn sie etwas Anderes als den Himmel über sich weiß und so ist sie am liebsten auf den Bäumen, auf denen sie mit Sirius ein Baumhaus gezimmert hat, ganz ohne Magie. Deswegen sind ihre Hände rau und rissig, voller Holzsplitter und aufgerissener Haut, mit abgeknabberten Fingernägeln und Erdflecken.

Narcissa stört sich nicht daran, wie Medas Hände aussehen, sie beneidet sie nur glühend um das Baumhaus und hüpft vor Freude im Kreis, wenn sich Andromedas Finger vorsichtig um ihre schließen und sie gemeinsam über die Wiese huschen. Narcissa lässt sich dann von Medas starken Händen auf den ersten Ast heben und ist glücklich darüber, zwei Schwestern und Cousins zu haben, denn so ist sie niemals allein und sie ist noch zu jung, um zu begreifen, dass das Leben geprägt ist von Wandel und Veränderungen.

Andromedas raue Hand streicht über Narcissas Wange und sie schließt die Augen, weil das Gefühl unbeschreiblich ist und sich die Finger so zart anfühlen, wie sie es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Eine Fingerkuppe streift ihre Schläfe, fährt über Augenbraue, Lid und Nase, ehe sie den geschwungenen Bogen der Lippen nachfährt und auf der anderen Seite wieder nach oben wandert. Narcissa weiß, dass es Muggel gibt, die nichts sehen können, und überlegt, ob sie die Welt wohl auf ihre Art betrachten, wenn sie die Finger heben und unter ihren Händen alles zum Leben erwecken.

Andromeda kann das auch, da ist sich Narcissa sicher. Jedenfalls prickelt ihre Haut, wenn Meda darüber streichelt, und Narcissa drückt sich die warmen Erdhände ans Gesicht, um Medas Geruch in sich aufzunehmen, denn ihre Hand riecht nach Regen und Laub und Heu und ganz anders als die Kleider ihrer Mutter, in deren Falten sie sich einst versteckten.

xxxxx

Finger von der Farbe fahlen Mondlichts schließen sich um den kleinen Silberdolch, setzen ihn vorsichtig an und schneiden Kräuter, die Narcissa unbekannt vorkommen, obwohl sie immer dachte, in dieser Hinsicht recht gebildet zu sein. Es riecht vage nach Pfefferminz und Kamille, nach getrockneten Wiesenblumen und Drachenhornpulver. Sie schaut sich um und beobachtet, wie die Finger das Messer beiseite legen und das Geschnittene auf zwei Teesiebe in zwei Tassen verteilen.

Eine große Hand greift nach dem dampfenden, kleinen Kessel über der Feuerstelle und übergießt die Kräuter mit kochendem Wasser. In der verhangenen Luft wirkt die Hand gespenstisch, so blass wie ein Lichtstrahl, aber stark und unerbittlich. Narcissa wünscht sich, der Tee möge schnell ziehen, damit sie ihre zitternden Finger an der heißen Tasse wärmen kann und zugleich nicht mehr an die anderen Finger denkt.

Sie hat ein wenig Angst vor seinen Händen, die so unberechenbar sind und die dennoch helfen, auch wenn sie es nicht erwartet. Sie wirken knochig und zäh und hätten wahrscheinlich mehr zu erzählen, als ein Mensch erdulden mag. Die Adern schimmern bläulich durch die Haut und sprechen von einem Leben, das langsam zerfällt, doch das Herz gibt einfach nicht auf und lässt ihn nicht sterben, ganz gleich, wie oft er es sich gewünscht hat. Narcissas Augen flackern, als sie ihre Tasse entgegennimmt, und haften sich anschließend auf die dunklen Halbmonde seiner Nägel, blutunterlaufen und so sehr mit den Fingern kontrastierend.

Sie kann die angespannten Muskeln erkennen, ihr Blick gleitet in tiefe Furchen und verschwommene Bilder tanzen in ihrem Kopf, Erinnerungen aus Tagen, an denen diese Hände glatt und jung waren und wie weiße Schneeflocken über Bellatrix' Haar, schwarz wie Rabenschwingen, glitten. Sie denkt daran, dass er damals nicht vor ihrer Schwester zurückgewichen ist, dass es Momente gab, in denen sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten, aber Narcissa hat sie trotzdem gesehen und bemerkt, wie sich ihre Finger verflochten und so stark drückten, dass die Knöchel hervorstanden und in den dunklen Ecken, in denen sie sich trafen, matt glänzten.

Sie nickt ihm zu, ein stummes Danke schön für den Tee, und er lässt sich ihr gegenüber nieder. Die Obsidianaugen mit den schweren Lidern sind auf seine Tasse gerichtet, die zwischen den Händen schmal und anmutig wirkt. Die vielen, flackernden Kerzen sind gnädig und ihr weiches Licht versteckt das Alter seiner gebogenen Finger, doch die Wahrheit brennt hinter Narcissas Schläfen und sie wendet den Blick hastig ab, bevor sie beginnt, Fragen zu stellen, deren Antworten, sollte er sie ihr gewähren, ihr für immer den Seelenfrieden nehmen würden, den sie sich so mühsam aufgebaut hat.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkt sie, wie er ihr Nicken erwidert, das Schweigen umfasst sie beide wie eine warme Höhle und Narcissa senkt den Kopf, weil sie das Gefühl hat, niemals fähig sein zu können, ihn zu verstehen. Seine Fingerkuppen trommeln unbeständig auf der Tischplatte und dann hat Narcissa Bellatrix' Stimme im Ohr, die perlend lacht und „Severus..." haucht und, Merlin, sie würde so gern nachvollziehen können, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist, aber es wird nicht passieren.

xxxxx

Braungebrannte, sehnige Finger greifen den flatternden Schnatz aus der sirrenden Luft, die Mädchen um Narcissa kichern und alle schauen auf die andere Seite des Sees, um zu beobachten, wie James Potter sich mit der freien Hand durch die zerstrubbelten Haare fährt. Narcissa kneift die Augen zusammen und lächelt instinktiv, als sich James' dunkle Finger mit den cremeweißen von Lily Evans treffen und sie spielerisch umeinander tanzen. Narcissa sitzt nah genug, um die Sommersprossen von der Farbe hellen Milchkaffees, die sich so verschwenderisch auf Lilys Haut tümmeln, zählen zu können. Sie hat die beiden beobachtet. Wie Lilys fliegende Hand ganz am Anfang, vor einem Jahr, rote Flecken auf James' Wange hinterlassen hat, weil er durch die Gänge Hogwarts' schrie, dass sie mit ihm ausgehen solle.

Wie James' große, lebendige Hand über die Stelle strich und rieb, bis die Flecken wieder verschwunden waren, damit die Finger anschließend durchs Haare gleiten konnten. Sie hat zugesehen, wie James Samstag Morgens beim Training seinen Besen malträtiert und den Schnatz so früh gefangen hat, dass noch kein Tor gefallen war. Wie er hinterher die Finger anzog und zu Fäusten ballte, da doch jeder zugesehen hatte, nur Lily nicht. Wie er mit von Erde verklebten Händen Blumen aus Hagrids Beet geklaut hat, um sie Lily mit zitternden Fingern zu überreichen. Wie ihre sahneweißen Hände zuckten, uneinig darüber, ob sie die Blumen annehmen oder ihm um die Ohren schlagen sollte.

Narcissa kennt die Details ihrer Liebesgeschichte und kann an den Fingern, die so tief ineinander verstrickt sind, dass man nicht mehr weiß, wo Lily anfängt und James aufhört, an diesen Fingern kann sie ablesen, dass die zwei dort drüben unter dem Baum lieben und sich nicht nur die Zeit miteinander vertreiben. Narcissa würde es nicht verraten, aber Lily Evans und James Potter haben ihr Bild von wahrer Liebe geprägt wie niemand sonst und sie könnte ihre Hände aus dem Gedächtnis heraus auf Pergament zeichnen, so tief sitzt der Eindruck, den sie hinterlassen haben.

James' bronzene Finger malen unsichtbare Muster auf Lilys sommersprossige Wangen, hier ein Herz, dort ein L und ein J und Narcissa klammert sich an diese Geste mit der Hoffnungslosigkeit einer Verzweifelten, denn sie glaubt nicht, dass sie so etwas erleben wird, doch hoffen wird man noch dürfen oder etwa nicht? Dann verliert sich Lilys Hand in James Haar und Narcissa lässt ihre Lider flattern, die Sonne schickt wirbelnde Strahlen und die Welt verschmilzt zu einem bunten Farbenreigen, der viel besser zu diesem Frühlingstag passt als Narcissas trübe Gedanken über verpasstes, nie-sein-werdendes Glück.

Es sieht so leicht aus, nach anderthalb Jahren Kampf und Bangen und Flehen und Erniedrigen, man kann spüren, dass es sich gelohnt hat. In einer stillen Ecke ihres Herzens bewundert Narcissa die beiden und weiß nicht, ob sie es selbst gekonnt hätte. So lange zu warten wie James Potter. Ohne sicher sein zu können, dass alles gut gehen würde. Und sie gönnt ihnen ihr Glück.

xxxxx

Narcissa flucht, als sie über eine Stolperstufe fällt und ihr die volle Tasche aus den Händen rutscht. Bücher verteilen sich über zwei Stockwerke und ein albernes Feengeschöpf auf einem der Gemälde kichert. Narcissa ist spät dran, aber jetzt ist die Eile sowieso umsonst gewesen und Zaubertränke wird ohne sie beginnen müssen. Sie murmelt „Lumos!", rutscht in dunkle Ecken und sucht das letzte ihrer Bücher, ihre Finger färben sich ganz grau vom Staub, doch es kümmert sie nicht.

Sie pustet luftige Flocken vom Bucheinband und streicht sorgfältig die zerknitterten Ecken wieder glatt, die beim Fallen entstanden sind. Vorsichtig lässt Narcissa das Buch zurück in ihre Tasche gleiten und presst den Stoff zusammen, damit ihr ein solches Missgeschick nicht wieder passiert. Allerdings kommt sie nicht dazu, sich zu erheben und zum Klassenzimmer zu rennen.

Als sie blinzelt, huschen zwei Gestalten um die Ecke und drängen sich an die Wand, ohne Narcissa zu bemerken. Fahles Kerzenlicht erreicht ihre Gesichter und Sirius Black schließt gerade seine tiefblauen Augen, als ihn seine Cousine mustert. Seine Finger tanzen wild und ungestüm über den Umhang seines Gegenübers und Narcissa runzelt die Stirn, weil er zugleich zärtlich und verlangend wirkt. Die Hände sind vom feinsten Marmorweiß, denen von Regulus so ähnlich und in ihren Gebärden dennoch so verschieden. Alles an Sirius wirkt stürmisch und leidenschaftlich und so lebendig, dass jeder um ihn herum in Ehrfurcht zu erstarren scheint, weil sich die anderen Leben so blass und farblos annehmen, wenn man sie mit Sirius' vergleicht.

Narcissa beobachtet, wie sich seine Finger durch helles, braunes Haar schlängeln und den dazu gehörenden Kopf in seine Richtung drehen. Sie erkennt den zweiten Marauder, Remus Lupin, seine Augen glühen golden im Licht und sehen sich misstrauisch um, sprechen von einer Vorsicht, die Sirius nicht kennt. Und obwohl es Narcissa bewusst ist, dass sie sich auf gefährlichem Terrain bewegt, bleibt sie dort in ihrer Ecke knien und schaut fasziniert zu, wie sich Remus' vernarbte, dünne Hand um Sirius schließt und sie sachte festhält. Und ihr Cousin, ihr trotziger, rebellischer, sturer Cousin lässt es zu.

Zehn Finger schlingen sich ineinander, verhaken sich, lösen sich erneut und trennen sich, nur, um Sekunden später erneut aufeinander zu prallen. Sirius sieht gelöst aus und Narcissa könnte nicht sagen, wer von beiden wen hält, doch vielleicht ist das das ganze Geheimnis, vielleicht halten sie einander, denkt sie plötzlich, und die Erkenntnis trifft sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, unerwartet und hart. Sie hat immer geglaubt, Sirius wäre der Unabhängige, der, der niemanden braucht, den aber alle anderen so dringend nötig haben, weil da etwas Einzigartiges ist in seinem Wesen, das jeden in den Bann zieht und nie wieder loslässt.

Und nun krallt er sich mit der freien, weißen Hand in Remus' Umhang fest und schmiegt sich so fest an ihn, dass Narcissa hören kann, wie Remus kurz die Luft wegbleibt, bevor sich die beiden in einen Kuss stürzen, der Narcissas Hand zittern lässt, denn er ist tief und so verzweifelt, dass das Gefühl, gleich zu fallen und mitgerissen zu werden, spürbar in der Luft liegt. Sirius' Statuenfinger zittern ebenso in Remus' Griff und Narcissas Fingernägel bohren sich in den Stoff ihrer Tasche, damit sie sie nicht versehentlich loslässt.

xxxxx

Fingerkuppen tanzen verführerisch sachte über ihre Haut, versuchen, sie zum Beben und ihre Seele zum Schwingen zu bringen und sie gibt ein leises, lang gezogenes Stöhnen von sich, eine Antwort auf eine Frage, die niemand gestellt hat, aber die dennoch unausgesprochen im Raum hängt. Honighelle Finger streicheln sie langsam, gleiten über ihre Wange, ihre Schulter und verlieren sich im Feenhaar. Die zweite Hand streift ihre Lippen, Narcissas Atem taucht sie wie in warmes Wasser, denn die Finger sind kühl und der Funke will nicht überspringen, doch sie zwingt ihren Atem dazu, sich zu beschleunigen, als die Hand aus dem Haar kommt und ihren Arm herabstreicht.

Sie fühlt sich leblos, wie eine steife Puppe, obwohl sie sich gleichzeitig mit grausamer Gewissheit sicher ist, dass ihre Bewegungen, ihre Reaktionen genau die sind, die richtig scheinen für jeden anderen und in dunklen Stunden auch für sie, denn da ist doch niemand mehr, den sie sonst noch hat, nicht wahr? Ist es da nicht natürlich, dass sie spielt, nach seinen Berührungen zu hungern und zu gieren, nur, um ihn nicht zu verlieren, um sich an das Bisschen klammern zu können, das in ihrer verdrehten Welt der Liebe noch am nächsten kommt?

Sie haucht Küsse auf den honigfarbenen Daumen vor ihren Lippen und zwingt das Bild von Marmorfingern aus ihrem Kopf heraus. Erinnerungen sind genau das, was sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen kann, wenn sie ihr Leben auf Gegenwart und Zukunft ausrichtet. Ihre Augen erfassen den schmalen Ring aus Weißgold, der am wohl geformten Ringfinger sitzt und sie kühl anzulächeln scheint, das Gegenstück zu dem, den sie an der rechten Hand trägt.

Dann strömen fließende Finger über ihre Stirn und schwemmen die Gedanken fort, blasse Lippen senken sich auf ihren Mund und alles verstummt, nur die alte Standuhr lässt sich nicht beeindrucken und ihr stetiges Ticktack dröhnt in Narcissas Kopf und ein wenig hilflos denkt sie darüber nach, wie die Zeit ihr zwischen den geballten Fäusten hindurchrinnt, wie Wasser, wie gleißender Feenstaub, wie das, was sie liebt, und dennoch nicht halten kann.

Ihre Hände streichen ungestüm durch fremdes Haar, uneinig darüber, ob sie den anderen Körper liebkosen oder wegstoßen wollen. Narcissa zittert unter dem schweren Gewicht, ihre Münder lösen sich wieder voneinander und auf Lucius' geflüstertes „Hast du Angst?" kann sie nur stumm den Kopf schütteln. Er nickt, ohne zu begreifen, und wie sollte er auch, schließlich kennt er sie nicht.

Narcissa fühlt sich wie eine Verräterin, ihr Gesicht brennt und sie glaubt, die unsichtbaren Feuermale spüren zu können, zum ersten Mal seit Regulus' Tod, mit dem auch ihre Angst gestorben ist, denn das Schlimmste, was sie sich hatte vorstellen können, war passiert. Und nun liegt sie hier auf Seidenlaken, Lucius' makelloser Leib an ihren gepresst und seine Honighände überall auf ihr, langsam und sachte und sie sprechen von Begierde und Verlangen und von Ehrfurcht und Anbeten und so schließt Narcissa die Augen, als er sie küsst, weil sie wirklich versuchen will, ihn glücklich zu machen.

xxxxx

In dem Moment, in dem Narcissa ihn zum ersten Mal gehalten hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie ihn immer lieben und ihm alles verzeihen würde. Die winzigen, faltigen Finger mit den hellrosa Nägeln hatten sich fest um ihren kleinen Finger geschlossen und schienen nicht gewillt, ihn jemals wieder loszulassen. Sie hatte gelächelt, so sagenhaft glücklich, und die blauen Augen hatten sie stumm angesehen, bis Narcissa sich geschworen hatte, ihren Sohn niemals zu enttäuschen. Seine Lider flatterten, schlossen sich und Narcissa beobachtete Dracos ersten Schlaf.

Später hat sie sich oft gefragt, wohin die Jahre seiner Kindheit enteilt sind und nun steht sie auf dem Gleis, neben sich den dampfspuckenden, roten Hogwartszug, und ihre Finger zucken nervös. Es sind die gleichen Finger, an die Draco sich als Erstklässler mit seiner schmalen Hand geklammert hat, die er früher oft staunend mit seinen Honigfingern nachfuhr, sodass Narcissa immer schmunzelte darüber, wie ähnlich er seinem Vater sah.

Sie vermisst den festen Druck von Dracos starker Hand und schlingt die Arme um sich selbst, als sie dem Zug entgegenblickt und mit klopfendem Herzen darauf wartet, dass ihr Sohn zum Vorschein kommt. Er ist sparsam geworden mit den Briefen, die er an sie schickt, mit den Worten, die er an sie richtet, dafür spürt sie seinen Zorn und seine Trauer auch über die Ferne hinweg und sie versteht, wie sehr er Lucius vermisst, dass sie die Lücke nicht schließen kann, ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich auch bemüht. Da. Er steigt mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck aus, das Kinn hoch erhoben, aber die schmalen Finger tief im Umhang vergraben. Narcissa schluckt die aufkeimende Bitterkeit hinunter und geht langsam auf ihn zu.

„Hallo Draco.", lächelt sie sanft und dann geht alles ganz schnell, plötzlich schmiegt er sich an sie, seine Arme umklammern sie und Narcissa lässt vorsichtig eine Hand durch sein Haar wandern. Sie spürt, wie er seine Finger in ihrem Rücken verschränkt, als wolle er sie niemals mehr loslassen, wie früher, und sie wispert „Wird alles wieder gut.", wie damals, als er fünf war und sich die Knie aufgeschlagen hatte, weil er vom Besen gefallen war. Narcissa fühlt sich, als hätte sie ihn endlich wieder und sie stehen in der Flut aus Schülern, Blicke treffen sie und Narcissa ist glücklich darüber, dass ihr Draco zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder erlaubt, ihn zu halten.

xxxxx

**Fin**


End file.
